Change of Scenery
by 0Bitter0Sweet0
Summary: Nikki the orphan never expected the man to adopt her to want to marry her! At least she has a choice.
1. Chapter 1

After prancing as about backstage for a few minutes, Nikki peeked nervously out from behind the curtain. Her bright, robin-egg-blue eyes searched excitedly through the crowd, and she hoped to see her new foster family. There they were, sitting front row, center. She smiled widely, her nerves giving her a break, but then she thought, _'what if I don't dance well, and they don't like me!'_ She was very self-concsious, and always worrying, and now, her moment of calmness was at an end. She was a tight bundle of nerves once more.

"Nicolette Bartucci, to your position please!" called the dance instructor, Madame Zeyon. Nikki fixed her fanned out black hair and stood on center stage, with two girls on either side of her. She painted on a big smile, and waited as the curtains opened. Quickly she searched out her new family. They were there, all with pretty blond hair and blue eyes. She smiled to herself, too excited to move. Not good, she had to _dance_.

The clapping that surrounded her gave Nikki confidence as she straightened up and waited for her cue. Her blue leotards that matched her eyes lay still at her sides, and her white pointes were eager to begin. There was her cue, Madame Zeyon's wave. She went up on her toes on her pointes, followed in a sequence by the girls at her sides. Lifting thier legs all at once the music began. A slow, almost waltz at first, and then growing into something more. The graceful dancing went faster and faster, graceful all the time, until it was time for Nikki's solo.

The music slowed, and Nikki bent down so that her arms were covering her face, the girls all danced off to the side, and different, more mysterious music came on as all the lights faded and left a single blue spotlight to follow Nikki around. From machines off to the sides, a misty smoke blew across the stage, and Nikki kept on dancing. As the song ended, the mist faded, and Nikki was finished. The curtain fell, and she was attacked by her friends.

_'Such a fuss for one song,'_ she thought smiling as she accepted the bottled water from Madame Zeyon. Her crazy best friend ran excitedly over to her and practically tackled her in the middle of one large gulp. Nikki laughed and hugged her back as the girl babbled happily.

"Oh, Nikki, you were absolutely _amazing_! How do you do it? Nevermind, don't tell me, because then we'll be the same dancer. Oh, and dibs on your new brother--he's the cutest thing I've ever seen! Your new 'rents look a bit snobby, though. Now that I think of it, so does your bro'. Have you ever met them? I bet they're rich, judging by the pearls on the woman's neck. Oh, yeah--"

Nikki cut her off laughing, "Hush, Dana, and let me catch my breath! _Your_ babbling at twenty miles an hour is making _me_ hyperventalate!" They laughed and made their way off stage to where the cool hallway was. Waiting there was the family, the boy having a coy smirk on his face.

"Umm..." Dana was nervous for probably the first time in her life. "I'm gonna go...change out of this leotard." She ran off then, leaving meek, pale little Nicolette alone with a new family.

Nikki cleared her throat, smiling weakly from one face to another. She knew what Dana had meant when she said snobby and rich. "Er, hello. I'm--"

"Nicolette, we know." The boy, who looked maybe a year or two older than me, spoke angrily, almost as if he was jelous. Nikki swallowed hard, glancing at the couple nervously, unsure of what to do. She put her weight on her left leg, and crooked her head to her right side. The woman's hard, cold face broke into a soft smile, pity on the orphan.

"Nicolette," she said softly. "A pretty name, but I believe I heard your friends and teacher call you Nikki. Would you prefer that?" Nikki nodded, almost smiling gratefully.

The man spoke up, and Nikki got a good look at him. He was tall, and though she could tell that he was in his late thirties, early forties, he was still pretty attractive with long blond hair and tan skin. He wore all black, including his thick leather boots, and he carried a cane that had a metal snake with emerald eyes at the top. "Hello, _Nikki_. I am Lucius Malfoy, and this is my wife, Narcissa and my son, Draco. Before you get too comfortable with us, I'd like to tell you that we are not your foster family. You have been adopted by Thomas Riddle. He does not have a family other than you, but we do like to think of eachother as family."

She had an idea that he wasn't telling the full truth about this whole 'family' thing. Even so, she said, "Well, okay, I guess I'll meet him later?" Narcissa nodded. "Erm...I'd just like to slip out of my leotard. I'll be right back." She practically ran back to the dressing rooms before she got an answer. She also sensed that someone was following her. She shook off the feeling, though and made her way back to Dana.

"Hey, Dana," Nikki said smiling. She expected Dana to burst out in chatter, asking questions about Nikki's new family, but to her surprise, Dana clutched her tee shirt to her chest and let out a squeek. Nikki turned around and discovered that she had indeed been followed. Draco Malfoy stood there with a smirk on his arrogant face.

Madame Zeyon shooed him away in a loud voice, "Go, go! No boys allowed!" Once he was out, Nikki grabbed her clothes and began to undress for a shower. Those lights did make you sweat! She wrapped a towel around her womanly body as she and Dana walked into the showers.

"What an arrogant jerk! How dare he follow me? Oh, and he's not my brother. Can you believe that some Thomas Riddle guy addopted me? Not them? Ugh! He couldn't even come to get me. Mr. Malfoy, the father, was so rude. God, I can't believe I have to go home with them."

Dana patted her shoulder and laughed, "Now you're the one babbling." They took their showers and didn't say anything else to one another until they were dressing again.

"So, you're moving..." Dana seemed drained. She would never see her best friend again!

"Yes you will," Nikki mumbled subconsiously. The girls looked at eachother quickly.

"What?"

"I mean, you'll see me. Didn't you say you wouldn't?"

"I thought it..." The girls stared at eachother and quickly pulled on their clothes, put their dancing stuff in thier bags and left the rooms, quietly.

* * *

Draco waited leaning against the wall of the dance studio with a scowl on his face. His cheek was red from the slap he got from that dance teacher, and his parents had left him to wait for Nikki on his own. At least they had a limo. Though how were they getting back to London from Hazlet, USA? Whatever.

Nikki and her crazy friend walked out of the studio and Nikki looked around, spotted Draco, and frowed. Draco, on the other hand, smiled. He thought she looked nice in her black leggings and large tee shirt of the American band, Slipknot. She wore a pair of old, plain converse sneakers, and her black hair was down and all of it piled on her left shoulder. She had on clear lip gloss and black eye liner, shadow and blue mascara. She approached Draco and, scowling, asked him where his parents were.

"They went home. Don't worry, though, we have a limo to take us." He offered his arm, but she refused by hitting it accidentaly on purpose while swining her bag onto her shoulder. He shrugged and began to walk at a fast pace towards the black stretch limo a small ways down the block.

On the way, Nikki got many compliments such as, "Oh, dear, you made me cry!" "Keep at it, young girl, and you'll make it big!" Things like that. Draco seemed to be getting annoyed at all the attention she was getting, so he sped up. They pushed through the exiting crowd and got to the limo soon enough.

Nikki was followed by Draco as they climbed into the limo. She looked around, having been in a limo before, but none this elegant. The seats were made of suade with matching pillows. There were little blue lights that glowed on the ceiling, and a thick black carpet layered the floor. There was a part of the limo with wines and sodas and glasses, and then there was a television on the front side of the limo and a radio just above their heads at the back. "What a gorgeous limousine!"

Draco smirked slightly, "Yeah, get used to it, all us Malfoys and Riddles have one of our own." Nikki must have had an astonished look on her face, because Draco laughed at that point. He poured two glasses of fine wine. "Here. We need to talk. Drive, James," he told the chauffer.

Nikki took the wine glass and thought, _'should a thirteen year old girl really be drinking wine?'_ She sipped it and made a sour face, putting the glass down. "So what do you need to talk about, Draco?"

Draco sighed and downed his wine, "Well, it's a long story." He sat back in his seat and rubbed his brow. "You see, technically, Tom Riddle, otherwise known as Voldemort, adopted you. You will, however, be living with us. Also, Voldemort will not be your father...rather your...husband."

At this Nikki exploded, "Excuse me? No way am I marrying an old asswipe! Not happening! No! I refuse to get married, and I'm too young anyway! No! I don't even know him! That makes it so much worse!" She was yelling at the top of her lungs when Draco hushed her by clapping his hand over her mouth.

"Listen." She sat back and gave him a chance to say what he needed to say. "You can meet him, and you will have a chance to choose between him or me. Actually, there are a few more men for you to choose from, but you need to go to school, first. Over this summer (it was actually the end of May), you will learn everything you need to know until you can be in my grade, grade five. Of course, we'll be going into our sixth year after that, and then we'll graduate at the same time. You will then wait for the next two years and you will be married to the one you choose tomorrow. We're going to your home right now, you live in a foster home, correct? And we will get your stuff. Then we're going to go to London, where my Manor is. Okay?"

"What can I say?" Nikki took up her glass in her hand, forgetting that she hated the wine. "No? No, I can't. I'm getting a good home, a future husband that will hopefully take care of me...I can't not be adopted..." She took a long gulp and then exclaimed, "yukk!"

* * *

The limo had taken them to Nikki's old home, they had gathered her possessions, and once more they were off. She thought for a moment, _'How are we getting to London? Plane, boat? God I hope not boats...'_ She gulped nervously, how she hated boats. Ever since she was a girl, and then when her mother had gotten attacked by a shark while they were on a fishing trip.

They arrived at another house. Wait. What did a house have to do with this? They got out and the chauffer took Nikki's stuff inside. Draco led her in, and there were only four rooms. A kitchen, a bedroom, a bathroom and a living room. In the living room was a rather large fireplace. In it was a roaring fire. The chauffer and Nikki's luggage were gone.

"Now, Nikki, sit down, I have one more thing to tell you." Draco led her to a couch and sat down next to her. "You're a witch. I'm a wizard." She rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Yeah, right."

"Seriously. What kind of schooling did you think I was talking about? Now. I'll prove it to you." He took out a small pouch and opened it, making her take a handful of the dusty sandy stuff in it. "Throw it in the fire, when the flames turn green, step into them and then say loudly and clearly, 'Malfoy Manor'."

Nikki scowled, "What a load of bull sh-"

"No. Cussing. Please."

"I'll say whatever I want to, thank-you very much!"

"Just do it." He pointed to the fire.

Quite reluctantly, Nikki threw the power into the fire. To her amazment, the flames turned emerald. She put her foot into the fire, expecting pain, but instead she felt a cool, tingling sensation. She stepped into the fire completely and smiled, she looked at Draco who smirked at her. He snapped his fingers, and was gone. Oh, shit.

"Malfoy Manor!" Nikki shouted. Suddenly the cool tingling stopped, and a spinning, sickening feeling came to her. Worlds around her spun and the flames licked at her face. She saw many other families and was about to throw up, when she fell out of the fire place, on her face and on a rugged floor. It definately wasn't the other house. No, no, no.

This house was huge, a mansion. It was elegant, a rich and powerful family must own it. There were two grand staircases, one on the left side of the room, one on the right. There was a thick rug on the floor, and vases and portraits all over the place. The portraits, she noted, were _moving_. What the hell was going on?

"Nicolette." Nikki spun around. The entire Malfoy family was standing there, with an odd creature at their feet. "Fritzi, take Miss Bartucci to her room on the fifth floor. Draco, help her with her luggage." Nikki looked at the odd creature. It was a light lilac color and wore a worn pillowcase. It had large floppy ears and wide eyes the color of toffee. She motioned for Nikki to follow her.

"This way, Miss." She walked up the right staircase, followed by Nikki, and then Draco who was levatating her luggage in front of him...with a wand? Wow, this was just getting weirder and weirder. In a short time, they reached the fifth floor. "Your room is just across the way from Master Draco's," the creature said.

"Thank-you," Nikki said as she opened her door. The room was beautiful. There was a king sized bed in the center of the farthest wall. There was a fluffy black comforter and many a large pillow. There was a vanity, a bookcase, a wardrobe, a desk and a bedside table. Nikki's mouth dropped open. The main color scheme was silver, black and greens, and there were snake designs here and there, and the wall was blank.

"We're going to get a portrait of you and your future husband and put it in here. For now we just have a picture of dancers over there." Draco pointed above Nikki's bed. There was a long portrait of a dancing class, and of course, it was moving, and the dancers were dancing. It was really quite amazing. "My bedroom is across the hall, directly, if you need to know. You can unpack, and my mother and a few other women will come up later to dress you for your dinner. You'll be meeting Mr. Riddle, and the other three suitors. Tonight you'll be making your descision. Choose wisely."

With that he left Nikki alone in her new, large room, in this new, large house.

* * *

Hey, this is my first HP FanFic, so R&R, please. Nothing too horrible. I think this is long enough, don't you? Haha. Okay, so, bye. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything except the following characters: Dana (chapter 1), Madame Zeyon (chapter 1), Nicolette (Nikki) Bartucci, The Chauffer, Neumann (I'm changing his name from James to Neumann), Misses Dianna Thompson, Misses Kimerly Riddolffi, Fritzi (the character and her personality and such is mine, the species belongs to my beloved J.K. Rowling), Daniel Thompson and Lucas Ridolffi. I'm pretty sure that's it for now... XD**

**Thanks to those who reviewed chapter one:**

**wolftower: Maybe she will, maybe she won't. You'll find out soon enough.**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It wasn't twenty minutes later when Narcissa strolled in with Fritzi at her feet and two other ladies behind her. Nikki was just hanging up her clothes and her room wasn't exactly neat. She was actually quite bad with organization. _'I wonder how messy my future house will be,'_ she thought with a small chuckle.

"Clean this room up, Fritzi," Narcissa snapped at the poor creature. Nikki furrowed her brows, thinking Narcissa had been quite nice up until this moment. She saw that the other two women had long materials in the hands of many colors, some sparkling and some of crushed velvet. All beautiful. Narcissa held a few pairs of slippers, and Nikki had thought that it was just going to be dinner! Not a ball. _'Wait.'_ She told herself, _'it's a fancy dinner. That's all. Why would there be a ball?'_

Pulling herself from her thoughts she smiled and gave a small wave to the women. "Umm, Fritzi, you don't have to do that." She looked at Narcissa, a glint in her eye. "The owner of the orphanage I came from said that it would be better if I could clean on my own, that it taught discipline. I don't want Fritzi to have to do my bidding."

The small creature looked with her large toffee eyes at Nikki's kind voice. "Oh, no, miss. 'Tis my job to do such! Sir will surely throw Fritzi out if she doesn't clean and do as told." She then scurried to finish hanging Nikki's clothes. Nikki gave the creauture a deflated look and then turned back to the tall women. Thier heads were held high and thier shoulders were pulled back, they held themselves likes Queens, with dignity and poise. Nikki wished she had the same elegance. She didn't however, want to have the same face, as if there was something sour or dead being held under their noses.

"Nicolette Bartucci, I would like you to meet Misses Dianna Thompson and Misses Kimberly Ridolffi." Each of the women bowed thier heads slightly as thier names were called. _'They seem so...fierce...like they're made of platinum or metal or something.'_

"How do you do," Nikki curtsied. "If you please, you may call me Nikki." Misses Thompson's nostrils flared. This was getting to be embarrassing. She wished something would interupt!

"Excuse me," she heard a cold, male voice from the hallway. The women instantly parted and bowed to the man. He was very tall with brownish-red eyes and a snake-like face. It even looked like he _slithered_ like a snake. Not the intteruption that Nikki wanted. She swallowed and felt an instinct to lower her head.

"H-hello, sir." She noticed Fritzi had leaped into the back of the closet and closed the door in fear. Nikki felt like doing the same, or perhaps hiding under her mountain of pillows. She curtsied to the man and took a step back.

He took her hand in his and caressed it with his lips. "How do you do. I believe Lucius and Draco have spoken of me? I am Tom Riddle, as they may have said."

"Draco said you preffered Voldemort." Nikki said, feeling more confident of herself. After all, what did he do for her to be afraid of him? Nothing. She was an outgoing girl! Why shouldn't she talk to him? She spoke her mind to everyone else; but there was something about him...

Voldemort chuckled, "Yes. That, and the Dark Lord. You may call me what you wish." _'Voldemort is good enough for me.'_

"If you please, Lord Voldemort, I have to get ready to attend supper."

"Such a strong-willed child," he smiled. "Yes, but it's more like a ball. I'll see you there, then." _'A ball? How the fuck did I know it was going to be a ball? And does that _ugly old asswipe_ want to marry me? Yukk!'_ He left then, and shut the door behind him.

"Well, Nikki, you handled _that_ well," Narissa said, sounding sarcastic.

"Yes, I thought so too." They all laughed. The two women layed out the materials all on the large bed just as Fritzi eased out of the closet.

"Now, we need to make you a pair of nice dress robes, or a gown or something." Narissa led Nikki over to the materials. "So, we're going to elimminate everything you don't like. Then we'll design the dress magically and we'll pick out one of these slippers to match, Fritzi will do you hair and make-up, and we'll be ready for the ball.

After taking away a lot of material, Nikki had decided on a light blue gauze and a darker blue reyon material. Since neither would be good for the skirt, there was another blue material she picked out, it was podde suae (**me: some kind of french material, im not sure if it's spelt right or not**) It was beutiful, she decided. The women, and she had not intended on this, had her undress down to her lacy black bra and her lacy black g-sring. _'How embarrassing!'_ Though the final set of robes was really quite amazing. The reyon was made into a top that had a pretty low v-neck, exposing cleavage, and the bottom Ved into a flowing, but not wedding gown flowing, podde suae skirt. Then the gauze was formed into a loose throw over robe that fell to the floor in a sort of train and had long, graceful sleeves that made her feel like a blue swan. All in all, she liked it very much. Then they gave her the dark blue slippers with the little diamond studs at the front set in an elegant design. She loved it! (**me: i got this idea from this place: http/ - it's the third to last dress, and it's got a picture of a fairy wearing it.**)

She then sat down in her vanity chair for Fritzi to do her hair and make-up. She liked the make-up. She had a little bit of dark blue, sparkling eye-liner, a light blue shadow and a little bit of black mascara. The other thing as a light pink blush and some clear gloss. Then the hair was very nice looking. Fritzi made three braids and then twirled them together to form one long twist. From there she twirled it into a bun, and then she pulled out random strands of hair and let them fall out of the bun, to the side of her head or in her face. All in all, standing in front of the mirror, she decided she looked nicer than she had at her dance recidal.

"Beautiful," cried Narcissa, dabbing at her eyes.

"Exceptional," agreed Misses Thompson.

"Eh, she needs jewels," reasoned Misses Ridolffi. The women nodded in agreement.

"What did you have in mind?" Narcissa asked, putting a thoughtful finger on her chin.

Misses Ridolffi waved arund her wand a little and a small metal box with eccentric designs in it appeare din her hand. She pulled out a diamond and sapphire necklace, bracelet and a pair of earings.

"Erm..." Nikki cleared her throat at seeing the earings. "I don't have pierced ears."

"We can change that." Misses Thompson, well, Dianna, pulled out her wand and got the earings from Kimberly (Misses Ridolffi). She put her wand up to Nikki's ear lobe and Nikki felt a quick pinch. She did the same on the other ear, and when Nikki looked in the mirror, the earings were there, dangling beautifully. Her mouth fell open. Soon the women had the necklace and the bracelet on her, and Nikki was ready to go to the ball.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Narcissa, Dianna and Kimberly led Nikki to the stairs. They told her to wait for them to announce her before she came down. With the wave of thier wands, they were perfectly ready for the grand ball. The women left her at the head of the stairs, concealed by a wall. A portrait of two women on the wall began to talk to her.

"Hello, there, lovey. What are you here for?" The brunette said.

"I don't really know. It has something to do with me choosing a husband. That's all I know, though."

The blond spoke up, "Oh, so you're the new girly that Oldie Voldie (**me: nickname compliments of wolftower**) adopted! Well, I sure hope you don't pick him. That man's a brute, he is!"

"He was a nice boy at one time," the brunette reasoned.

"Was not! The boy was always crewl!"

"Now, that's unjust, that is!"

"It's the truth of the matter and that's that." Nikki turned away from the painting and payed attention to what Narcissa was saying.

She said, "Now we all know we're here for a reason. To invite a new line of blood into our line. Pure-blood, of course. We are here today so that she may choose a future husband. Even though she has tonight alone to decide, she'll have a long time to get used to him. The handsome bachelors are my son, Draco Malfoy, our Dark Lord, Thomas Marvolo Riddle, a handsome young man, Blaize Zambini, quite the gentleman, Daniel Thompson and quite the charmer, Lucas Ridolffi." There was a loud clapping from below; Nikki felt butterflies in her stomach. "One of these lucky suitors will be the future husband of the blushing beauty, Nicolette Bartucci!"

There was once more much clapping, and Nicolette took that as her cue to descend the stairs. The clapping grew loudly as she came into view. She loved being the star, always being watched. She held herself with poise, head high and shoulders back, and made sure her hips swayed just the right amount. Her blue eyes sparkled magnificantly and her smile was proud. She quickly found Voldemort and Draco, and guessed that the three other boys were Blaize, Daniel and Lucas. She smiled once more at them.

_'She is mine,' _she heard one voice.

_'God I can't wait. She'll definately choose me.' _She doubted that.

_'It will be my bed she'll be in tomorrow.'_

That _is a _nice_ piece of ass.' _ Her brows furrowed at these last two coments.

_'Wow. How beautiful.'_ Her smile returned. That would be the one.

There was just one problem. She didn't know who said what - they didn't say anything! By now, Nikki decided anything was possible, so she was probably telepathic. Awesome! She stood at the end of the stairs, unsure of what to do. The five men came over to her and each took a turn to bow and caress her hand with thier lips. She nodded her head to each.

"And now Nicolette will share a dance with each man. Those who wish may join the couples on the dance floor," Narcissa announced. A band began to play a soft, romantic tune, and soon a soothing voice joined in the beat. The first man, Voldemort, to her disgust, took her hand and in a forceful, calm motion, pulled her onto the dance floor. His hand held left hand held her right as she lay her left on his shoulder. His right arm reached around to her lower back, too low, in her opinion, and they began to sway to the music.

"So, Nicolette, we meet again. I must say, you look ravishing."

"Thank-you." Nikki kept her eyes downcast, hoping the song was a short one.

"What do you think, do I have much competition?" Nikki gave a nervous laugh thinking, _'would I really marry an old geezer like you?_' His look turned cold. "You had better."

Nikki looked up at him with terror. "What?"

"If not, then I'll have you one way or another."

"You can''t force me to marry you!" She said, perhaps a bit too loud. Various people looked over at them for a moment. Daniel too looked over. He tapped Voldemort on the shoulder.

"My turn." Nikki gave him a relieved look.

"Thank-you," she said sincerely. Once more she swayed around the floor. It seemed that all Daniel needed to do for them to get to know one another was gaze into her eyes. It was maybe a few minutes until Lucas came to dance. Nikki saw Draco, not looking too bothered, just annoyed because he wanted to dance. Or perhaps it was because an ugly, pug-faced girl was hanging on his arm, seeming to be whining and flirting. Blaize, however, had an angry glint in his eyes, as if just the other men touching Nikki made himsick. She smiled thinking, _'It must be him who thought that Iwas beutiful.'_

Soon Draco had me in his arms. He was quite handsome.That baby-like blond hair and those crystal eyes! His smooth, soft face. So angelic. Then there was his smirk; it was almost as if Draco was born with that intriging smirk.

"So, have you decided yet?" He asked, looking somewhat hopeful.

"No, not quite. I haven't met Blaize."

_'I don't think you'll need to,'_ he thought. He then said, "Are you sure you don't feel anything for one of us?" Draco's hand traveled downward, and his fingers grazed across her rump. She gave him a stern look and moved his hnd up. Not even the old man had dared touch her bum.

"Well, apparantly, _you're_ feeling something in my backside," she snapped, and pulled from his grip. She spun around and began to walk away, but was caugt in the soft grip of Blaize Zambini.

He smiled, "You weren't going to leave without giving me the pleasure of a dance, now were you?" Looking up into his lovely hazel eyes, Nikki felt a weakening in her knees. She smiled and placed her hand in his and her other on his shoulder. He held her hand softly and his other was not too high nor too low. This was nice. A new song had begun. Perfect, giving them time to talk.

"So," Nikki drawled, wishing she could run her fingers through his light brown hair, "you're the 'handsome young man, Blaize Zambini', eh?"

He crooned, "So you're the blushing beauty Nicolette Bartucci?" She nodded and felt him pull her in just a bit closer. She didn't protest. If only they could stay there, for the rest of eternity. Her descision wasn't a hard one.

"That I am. So, what do you have to offer me if I choose to marry you?"

She was joking of course, but she saw his race ge serious. "A lifetime of happiness and everlasting love. A home, never poverty and a husband to support his wife and children." The song ended quickly. Nikki was in awe at this amazing suitor. He bowed and caressed her hand with his lips. "Until we dance again, Nicolette." She wanted to advise him to call her Nikki, but she could only nod. Since he bowed she bent her knees into a low and graceful cursty, causing her gown to spread and make her look even more elegant.

The clinking of a glass gathered everyone's attention to Narcissa once again. "Nicolette Victoria Reynold Bartucci, please come to the front of the hall." Nikki joined her and looked at the eager crowds' faces. "Would the bachelors join me as well?" They came forward, looking nervous. "Nicolette, you have decided, I asume?" Nikki nodded blankly. Had she? There were three gentlmen that she would completely consider. "Well? Your descision please?"

Nikki's voice was high and nevous, "I-I choose...umm..." Her eyes widened as she felt a sharp pain in her back. She was screaming, but everyone was still smiling with anticipation! It was as if...they couldn't hear her! Could they? No. She was speaking. But it wasn't her! Someone was making her speak! But who? Her eyes, which were free gazed around the room. Lucius. He was cursing her, making her speak. "I choose Draco. Draco Malfoy." Her voice were blank and her eyes were dialated. Didn't anyone see the anguish? The pain? Her eyes showed the truth! Instead the hall burst into applause. She felt herself smile. Draco walked over to her and dipped her deeply, planting a forceful kiss on her lips, and his slithering tongue found its way in her mouth. She was gagging in disgust! How could they be so blind? Then the curse was lifted - she had control of her mind and body. She ran up to Blaize and pulled him to Narcissa.

"No! Please, Narcissa!I was being cursed! I couldn't make myself speak, someone was forcing me to say those words! It's Blaize I choose! Blaize! Not Draco!" Narcissa gave her a pittying look, as did Blaize.

She frowned and layed a soft hand on her cheek. "Well, darling, once you choose, there's no going back. You're the next Misses Malfoy..." Nikki felt her head spinning, her knees grew weak. She fell into Blaize's arms, and the last thing she saw was the leering face of Lucius Malfoy.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**I hope you liked this chapter! I'm actually writing blindly, and I don't know what's going to happen next. I hope Nikki can marry the love of her life, and not the pervert! Don't you? But is Blaize all he's cracked up to be, or did he think and act the way he did just o get her in bed? Hmmm...only time will tell! R&R, PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Harry Potter Series, except Fritzi, for her life and personality is MINE. I also own JAMES ALEXANDER DA VINCI HARRIS!**

**Also, I'm changing the actual last name to Da Vinci, because...I like that name, and this story is under my control! Mwahahaha! You will all bow down to my power!**

**This chapter may be a little confusing because it has a lot about Nikki's past and twists in her family these days.**

**Thank-you those who reviewed XD :**

**Bluegirl12751: I definately will keep up this story. I'm really glad you like it! Oh, and i'll definately read Time Turner!**

**Krystina Black: You asked for the past, here's the past. I _was_ going to have Voldemort control her, but I figured that would be too...un-original.**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nikki couldn't do much more than cry, flat on her bed, a silent sobber. She had woken up to no one; only a bowl of cold water and a rag inside it, probably to dab her face; and the room was dark, so all she could see was a line of light where the door was. Or someone was in there but was now fighting with someone else out in the hallway. Sitting up she put her hand to her sweaty forehead, trying to listen to the voices outside.

"Narcissa, you _must_ find a way to get her to marry _me_! She said it herself, she's in love with me, and someone cursed her into saying she wanted to marry your son! Please! You just have-"

Narcissa's voice was watery, as if she had been crying. "There is absolutely nothing I can do! Lucius or Draco has to give her up, and because ofher wealth and power, I don't think that she really will be given to you!"

"Wealth and power?"

"She's a pure blood witch, of course you knew that?"

"Well, I heard your speech, yes."

Narcissa sighed. "Bartucci isn't really her last name. It was something the orphanage gave her. Her true name is Nicolette Victoria Da Vinci. The Da Vincis were a very rich family. Until the Light Side killed them, except for thier two children. Yes, two. They were each sent to different orphanages with different last names, for if they ever did meet, then they would be found by the Light Side. You see, apart they are very powerful magicians, but together...they are something more. Something more than Albus Dumbledore...more than the Dark Lord himself. And the familly was extremely rich. Sure, two children were all they had, but they each have billions of gold galleons to themselves, not to mention thier sickles and knuts. They even have millions in muggle money. They are beyond the richest family in the muggle and wizarding world, Blaise. And becuse of these reasons, neither my husband nor my son will give her up."

"I have one question, Narcissa," Blaise said, confused. "How is it that the two do not remeber thier parents?"

"A memory charm," Narcissa sighed once more. "Nicolette thinks her father left them when she was young, and then her mother died of a shark attack on a fishing trip. Her brother thinks that the foster family he grew up with is his real family. He does not remeber anything else."

"So he lives as a muggle, as Nicolette has for most of her life?"

"No, no, no. He lives with a wizarding family. He goes to a different school, other than Hogwarts. Most likely...We do not know. Though if he does go to Hogwarts, it is likely that they will meet."

Nikki heard Blaise lean against the wall, causing a long creak to sound. He sighed, "And that will be bad...because..?"

"It will be bad because the school is going to use Nicolette and her brother's true last name. Da Vinci. If that happens, then Nicolette will stay in her brother's grade, and will not be marrying anyone, for she will be under her brother's control. Then _he alone_ will decide who she marries. It could be you, so that would be good in your case-"

"For I love her."

"Or, it could be bad...she could marry someone we don't even know...maybe even a Light. Though once we tell him his life story, he won't be so Light. If he even is a little Light."

There was a great pause, and then, "What is his name?"

"James. James Alexander Da Vinci Harris. Quite obviously he would be at Hogwarts under the name Da Vinci."

"So...since they both are thirteen, he will have already been in his third year?" Narcssa agreed quietly. "So, we need to find out whether he is there or not?"

Just then footsteps thundered through the hallway. "Blaise, please go into Miss Da Vinci's room for a moment?" Nikki closed her eyes and lay down, her back to the door. She slowed her breathing, giving the impression of slumber. Blaise walked into the room and closed the door, but he stayed there to listen. Nikki decided she would listen, too. She stood up and crept over to Blaise, silent as a mouse. She had to put a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing at his surprised expression.

"We found out that James is atending Hogwarts. We need to begin training Miss Da Vinci as soon as possible for her third year."

"Damnit!" Narcissa swore. The two then heard her pacing the floor. "Damn, damn, damn, _bloody fuck_!" Blaize gave Nikki a look of amusment and Nikki had to put her fist in her mouth to keep from laughing.

"What do we do?"

"There's nothing we can do. Lke you said, we have to teach her up to her third year. Then she'll be ready to go into her fourth year."

"Should we tell her?" Nikki looked over herself. She was still in her dress, but her gauze robe was off. She opened the door and walked out, a serious look on her face.

"I know already," she said, any trace of laughter removed from her face. Blaise put a hand to his forehead and shook his head with a sigh. "Now, let me change into some normal clothes and we all will have a meeting. I would like you to send for my brother by owl as soon as you can. Now hurry up, and I'll meet you in the dinning hall on the first floor." She turned around without waiting for an answer. Where had that outburst exploded from? She just all of a sudden felt power coursing through her veins, and all of that power was pushed out at the two people.

Blaise was staring at her incredibly as she searched through her clothes for an outfit. "Where the bloody hell did that come from?"

Nikki looked up from her leggings and jeans at Blaise, "Where did _what _come from?"

"That...control. You actually knew what you were talking about...and they're actually listening to you!"

"Of course, I'm more powerful than Albus Dumbledore, whoever he is." She laughed to herself. "I'm more powerful than a man I don't even know. And with James, I'm more powerful than Oldie Voldie." Blaize laughed at this. "What?"

"Where did you get that nickname from?"

"One of the portraits." Nikki had decided on black leggings, her black Converse sneakers, and a large tee-shirt with the face of Craig surrounded by flames (**me: my favorite show, Degrassi! I'm trying to get this shirt, but I don't know how long it'll take.**).

She stepped into her walk-in closet and changed out of her dress and into her more comfortable clothes. She was still pale from when she fainted and her hair was knotted and a little messy. She took her hair out of the fancy braided bun and brushed it until it shone. She then put on some black eye-make-up and began to pace around her room before heading into the hallway. Blaise was still awe-struck as he followed this mysterious young woman to the first floor dinning hall.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

In five minutes, the Malfoys, the Thompsons, The Zabinis, the Ridolffis, voldemort and other various people were in the hall. Nicolette was blank as to what she wanted to say. Why had she called a meeting? Oh, yes, because she wanted to know more about her past. She stood up at the head of the table, striking a natural fear into the back of most of the people here's minds.

"Narcissa, did you send for my brother yet?"

"I just sent the owl, Miss Da Vinci."

"Good. Now, all of you know something about my past, as I believe. Am I right?" There was a murmur of agreement through the crowd. "Well, what I know is that I am the female heir to our family's money and anything else they own. The female heir; I know I have a twin brother. James Alexander Da Vinci. His _fake_ name is Harris." She spat the word 'fake' as she slowly paced back and forth near the table. "My parents were murdered by the Light Side, and I was put under a memory charm so I would think that my father left me and my mother died of a shark attack. I know I'm very rich, very powerful and very much wanted dead."

Lucius spoke up from his seat, causing Nikki to stop and look at him. "Actually, you aren't very much wanted dead. You and your brother, being so young at the age of six, had a life ahead of you. The Lights are too weak to do anything to hurt a child, for they believe children to be the most innocent. Of course, how could they know that you would meet and figure out they killed your parents. Didn't think you would seek revenge. Thought you would see the evil in your parents' deeds and go to them to change their ways."

Nikki laughed. "Yeah right! You mess with my family, you're messing with the devil."

"You know, I just like you more and more every second," Voldemort hissed, smirking lustfully. Nikki's face was disgusted and she shook her head, letting out her breath.

"If the school knows us to be Da Vincis-"

"Which it does," interferred Grant Zabini.

Nikki nodded, "Then they'll be testing us to see if we are for good or evil. If they even suspect us to be evil, they'll know that we have connections to The Dark Lord, and they'll try to get to him through us. Am I correct?" Most of the people either nodded or murmured their agreement. _'You learn quickly, Nicolette.'_ Voldemort's voice hissed in her mind. She shot him a nasty look across the room as something flashed across his eyes.

The man who had been speaking to Narcissa when Blaise and Nikki were eavesdropping stepped forward. "Your brother has already tainted their descision of the Da Vinci children being evil. He's a Slytherin. It's up to you to change your mind and soul completely, as actresses do, and get into Hufflepuff, or better yet Gryffindor." There were angry shouts sent his way.

"Ya!" The room silenced at Nikki's cry. "Hufflepuff sounds like a bunch of whimpy goody-two-shoes, not at all like me. Gryffindor...that sounds okay, I guess. How do I have to change myself?"

"You don't really," said Narcissa. "You're brave and bold and stick up for what you believe in. Just...try not to think of anything evil while the hat sorts you, alright?"

Nikki nodded in agreement and leaned on the table. "Someone tell me...what made my parents so evil...so powerful...so rich?"

"They are powerful because they are exact descendents of Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor," said a young man, lounging in his chair. He had soft, ligt brown hair that fell over his eyes which just peeked through a few strands of hair, shining bright green. His skin was tan and he wore a black cloak over jeans and a tee-shirt. "They are also powerful because they are rich and can pay people to do things they normally wouln't. They got their money from betting and working and inheritance, and they were evil because that was the way they were raised." He shook his hair from his eyes and gazed cooly into her icy blue eyes.

"What is your name?"

"Greg Frisk."

"I don't remeber seeing you at the ball..."

"I didn't attend."

She kept an ice cold stare directed at him as she thought, _'Voldmort, is there any way that you can keep your followers from spies?'_

_'Yes,'_ he answered in his snake-like voice. _'A picutre of a skull with a snake slithering out of its mouth on the left arm.'_

"Mister Frisk, why don't you remove your cloak?"

"It's awfully cold in here, Miss Da Vinci." It was actually a little warm, and he was sitting near the fire; Nicolette's eyes were disbelieving. He cleared his throat and looked away.

She tuned into Lucius' mind. _'He's a spy.'_ Lucius nodded and took out his wand. He pointed it at the back of the green-eyed man's head and whispered something so low that Nikki couldn't hear. The man fell on the floor with a thump, his arms bound to his sides and his legs straight and unmoving. His eyes were glazed over, but still he could look around, smell, taste, feel and hear. Voldemort was smirking, no doubt proud of Nikki.

"I'm through. Done with this. The meeting is over...everyone go away." She pointed to the door which flew open. _'What the fuck...?'_

_'Now, now, watch your language, Miss Da Vinci.'_ This voice Nikki didn't recognize.

_'Who are you?'_

_'My name is James Alexander Da Vinci. My friends call me Jim. Turn around.'_ Nikki did turn around, and standing in front of her was a boy, taller than her, but like an exact replica. Straight black hair, icy blue eyes and skin as pale as a vampire's. She caught her breath.

"Apparantly, my sister is not able to control her magic." Nikki lost her voice as tears blurred her vision.

Finding her voice once more, she spoke. "J-jim."

He nodded and turned to Blaise Zabini. "Please escort Miss Da Vinci to a siting room. I'll be there in a moment."

Feeling weak in the knees, she allowed Blaise to lead her to the nearest sitting room. He helped her to settle onto a couch near a window. Even though the sky was filled with sparkling little stars, he opened the window; she felt a cool breese on her now flushed face. She refused to faint again. _'No, I'm not a wimp. I shouldn't be fainting.'_

Blaise gently caressed Nikki's cheek, whispering sweet nothings. They were in love. He began to bring her spirits up with hopes and dreams, "Nikki, darling, just think. Now that you are under your brother's control, he chooses who you marry. So long as I can stay on his good side, you shall be Misses Blaise Zabini one day, after graduation."

Through the large oak door, Nikki heard commands being shot from James, or Jim, rather. She tried to sit up higher, elegantly. She brought herself to full height and crossed her legs to the side as he strut through the door. Taking long strides, she found it surprising that he was only thirteen. Younger than Blaise, who still showed him respect with the bow of his beautiful head.

"So," he droned, standing before Nikki. "Nicolette Dianna Da Vinci. It's been near forever."

"So. James Alexander Da Vinci. It's a pleasure." She gave him a slightly mocking smile and uncrossed her legs, standing up, however, only reaching his shoulders; she silently cussed.

He smirked down at her and walked towards the window. Gazing out for a moment or two, he turned back around, the breese making his hair swing slightly on his neck. "Well, I believe your plans of marriage are now ruined. But alas, I _can_ change that. You can keep your fiance, Malfoy." Nikki's eyes grew wide, pleading.

"Yes, that could happen," said a sly, drawling voice from the open doorway. There stood Draco, tall, pale and rather handsome. She shot him an agonizing look.

"Ah, Draco, old friend." To Nikki's horror, Draco and James shook hands in a manly order. Both Nikki and Blaise knew that this was bad. The two being friends? Not good, very bad. "I'd love to catch up and hang out after I talk with Nikki for a while. She definately has a lot more that she needs to know." Draco nodded and began to back out of the room. "You, too, Zabini." Zabini? Not Blaise? Bad, bad, bad.

When the two others were gone, Nikki turned her eyes back to Jim and held her head high once more. "Well, Jim. Here we are. Brother and sister, re-united. What do you have to say to me?"

"Well, only that I really like Draco or Voldemort for your choice. Also, I'm going to take you to a place called Diagon Alley tomorrow. Now, one more thing. We share extra powers, yes, us. Okay? Telekenisis, where you can move things with your mind, is one of ur stronger qualities. There are other things, which you will find out about in school, for we have a pecial class that we go to with a few other students, that will help us learn to control these powers. As it is, it's getting late. Shall I escort you to your room?"

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Okay, guys, here it is! I'M SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT. I was in Pennsylvania, then there was other stuff I was doing and everything like that. Please R&R!**

** 3 / Liz**


End file.
